<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come home with me by mycopingmechanisms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865270">come home with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycopingmechanisms/pseuds/mycopingmechanisms'>mycopingmechanisms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of?), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff with a Angst Ending, Future Planning, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, i was speculating for soc 3 and this happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycopingmechanisms/pseuds/mycopingmechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come with me,” she said softly. “Come with me, let’s sail away together.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come home with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: please, just finish your other wips<br/>My brain: *new idea*<br/>Me: I hate you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day was coming to an end in Ketterdam, the sun starting to hide in the waves of the True Sea. Kaz and Inej admired the sunset from one of the many rooftops of the city. They stood a foot away from each other, eyes fixated on the horizon, the way a monarch admires their kingdom. “‘Kings and queens’,” Inej said. “I remember when you once said we would become that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so long ago,” Kaz answered in a raspy voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej chuckled. “Maybe so. Barrel bosses and sea captains would’ve been more accurate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz smiled faintly. With the city tainted in the golden light, they almost could allow themselves to feel like the former. “Sorry for dragging you all into a gangs’ mess. Especially you, Inej,” he admitted and turned his gaze to her. “There is no reason for you to be tangled here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej took hold of his gloved hand as their eyes locked. “I always believed your enemies were mine too. So here I am, fighting them by your side, as always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said and took his hand back. Carefully he let go off his glove and took Inej’s hand once more. She gave him a soft smile and returned her view to the horizon. “After tomorrow everything changes,” Kaz said following her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For better or worse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know, we are burning a kingdom to the ground here. Anything can happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaz,” Inej said hesitantly, “after the job is done, what will you do? There will be no more gangs and, sure there is always something to steal, but is that how you actually plan on living?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz gave her a curious glance. “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll pay my good old friend the King a visit in Ravka. Or perhaps make my way to the merchant council. I’m sure they could use my advice somehow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej laughed and let her head rest on Kaz’s shoulder. “Come with me,” she said softly. “Come with me, let’s sail away together.” Her words echoed his from so long ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently rubbed her hand. “Why?” He asked with genuine curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starting tomorrow, nothing else will tie you to the city anymore. Besides, I miss you terribly at sea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz looked at her carefully and then to the Ketterdam streets. That hellhole that had raised him and who he owed nothing. Passing it was the sea, and most of the time his home was out there too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej was right. After the next day, he would finally be free to go home.  Starting tomorrow, he would be able to take his whole armor off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. “If you will have me, I would most gladly go with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No armor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No armor. Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Years ago, both of them would've sworn the last place they would find happiness in would be each other. Now Inej smiled, and a small tear of joy threatened her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one was there to tell them ‘tomorrow’ would not arrive for one of them. They couldn’t have foreseen one would not comply with the promise. But that moment it didn’t matter. What mattered was their words and sentiment. And the ambition that they had towards each other. They never stop fighting for the other, and that was not the moment they would stop, even if it was close to the last one they would ever live together. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! <br/>Hope you liked this super random small thought of mine where I imagined how soc3 might go<br/>-MCM :D<br/>(FriendlyNeighbourhoodPancake shoutout for editing this while also hating me)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>